


Feverent Desiderans

by Sweetlil_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Coran(Voltron)/King Alfor(Voltron), Emo Coran, He needs to talk to his parents or something, Lance speaks, Like he needs to listen to some jams, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toys, Wierd Lube, aphrodisiac, dildo, god I hope I spelled things correctly, like a little angst, you have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlil_Angel/pseuds/Sweetlil_Angel
Summary: No one get him. Who could. No one understands the pain Coran goes through. And when even music can't drown out the impending doom of the world, he's sure to count on one light to see him through. No matter how blinding it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so emo Coran is my sweet nectar at the minute and well... here you go!
> 
> I hope you don't mind this little thing here. I don't know altean ages and stuff so.. it's not under aged.
> 
> Read and enjoy! （^ω^)*ノ
> 
> (The propain he goes through...he's so emo...)

No one got him. No one in this day and age would. Not for eons to come!  
That's what Coran chose to believe anyway. 

He slammed the door shut as loudly as he could. Which wasn't loud at all. 

Scoffing to the air he dumped his arouba on the floor alongside his bag, and slumped face down onto his bed. 

He and Histno where even getting somewhere. He was starting to help him get his mind of Alfor. 

Alfor. The source of his restless nights. His tan skin, white hair, gorgeous smile. 

Coran softly groaned into his pillow as he thought more about him, and a problem arose from his crotch area. He didn't ignore it. He softly humped his bed, gain too little friction as his thoughts proceeded to wander. 

His laughter, the deep rumblings and how it resonates into his very Core, his aura, the way it pulled everyone in, his crazy ideas of protecting the universe. Ugh he was too perfect. 

His tent was now painfully pressed against his trousers. His hips were slowly moving on their own, as he clutched at the pillow at his head. 

'Alfor. Alfor. '  
'The only person to ever make me feel this way.'

The problem isn't going to go away so he locked his door and got his essentials. 

In his drawer, some drengius tasting lube and a gift from an ex that went south. 

Quiznak that guy. 

Coran removed him from his head and thought of Alfor. His kind eyes and self less nature. 

His sultry gaze and heavy breath. 

Coran put the lube on his fingers as he approached his bed, pants already off his lean figure. 

He knelt down the bed, knees apart and his ass in the air. Reaching round he inserted a single digit into his hole. It was cold. Coran hissed a little, waiting for the lube to take effect. 

Abruptly, he was surrounded by sweet smells and an overwhelming desire to be filled. His head going mind numbingly blank and his last thought affected his entire being. 

Alfor. 

He could almost imagine him here. Here standing beside him as he pumped his finger in and out, curling around. His gaze would become one of lust and he would carefully, carefully lay his hands on his sides. 

Coran shivered as the buzz crawled up his spine.  
He could feel them caress and stroke his much lighter skin. Reaching down but never touching. 

He would smile and say 'cum without touching there. I'm sure I'm good enough right?'

Coran bit his pillow to mask his groans. His eyes dilated enough you could barely see the purple hues. 

He wanted to please him. To make Alfor happy. So he ignored his twitching cock and added an external finger. His moans slowly oozed out of him, sounding a little desperate. 

Alfor would smile. Then he would sit right in front of him and whisper just how good he is, how good he feels, what he would do to his body, how he would make him cum twice, then a third. How he would bend him over backwards to inspect the sweet delicious cum drip from his gaping, used hole. 

Coran gasped as he added a third finger, a whine following straight after as he pressed into himself seeking relief. His hand partially had a mind of its own, pressing and prodding the places that brought the sweetest pleasure for him.  
Alfor would have smiled, tracing his hand over his spine. His dick would have been hard. 

Coran sat up and took the gift, a well endowed dildo with a suction cup, and placed it firmly on the wall. A place that's not too hard to reach. 

Alfor would have stood, his pants bulging and eyes wide. Coran knelt in front of him, drengius already on his hand. Coran would look up at a Alfor as he stroked his dick. He would see the exact moment where the drengius would cloud his senses, till it was only Coran. 

Coran alone and not some popular princess. 

Alfor would promptly turn him around and gently push his way inside him. 

Coran moaned loudly from the entrance. His thighs quivering as he tried to stay upright, feet and hand placed on the ground. 

Alfor would lightly kiss his jawline. Say how good he was. 

Coran thrusted backwards. 

Say that he was beautiful. 

Coran was increasing in speed, his voice becoming more and more obvious. 

Say that he understood him. 

Coran she cries were becoming desperate now. His hips moving till hi hit that sweet spot that sent his head reeling. His knees shook but he went in double force, desperate crying out to be tossed over. 

Almost. Almost. 

He would say that he loved him. 

Coran cried out in pure ecstasy as he arched his back, cumming untouched onto his bedroom floor. The wave after wave of euphoria took a swift hold of his body, making him shoot out more than he anticipated. 

The crash after his high was gentle this time, as his legs gave way and the toy slipped out of him easily. 

Coran was tired. He wasn't tired enough to cry as he curled up in a small ball, his heart yearning for a royal he can't have. 

~

The ship was spotless. Coran having meticulously scrubbed it top to bottom. The arrival of the paladins and knowledge of the death of their home. The death of their families. 

Coran smiled. His memories were fond ones. Ones of a mother and father desperately trying to understand their fickle son. 

Ones for another day. 

"Um hey Coran?"  
Lance had approached Coran in the cryopod room. The man looked up and smiled. Cheerful. 

"Yes what is it Lance? Need some help learning how to operate an engine?"

Lance looked a little confused as he held up a bottle with a clear liquid inside it. 

"Actually I was wondering what this i-"

Quick as a whip, Coran snatched the bottle straight from his hand and tossed it into a pod, letting it descend into stand-by mode. 

He smiled at Lance and tapped his shoulder. 

"Lance, it is nothing to be concerned about."

Lance stared at him in confusion and pointed at the pod  
"B-but you just-"

But Coran had made a swift exit.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did it. I made them cum （・ω・）ノ I contemplated not doing it. But trademarked convinced me! I hope it didn't make you uncomfortable ^^'
> 
> Anyway please tell me how to improve! Thank you!


End file.
